The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Silver Fish Does It Again (George Carlin).
Here is part twelve of The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Tootle as Percy * Toots as Duck * Silver Fish as Devious Diesel * Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt * Casey Jr as Thomas (cameo) * Harry Hogwarts as James (cameo) * Jack as Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Casey Jr's Coaches and Cabooses as Themselves * Coaches * Freight Cars * Cabooses * Breakdown Trains * Narrator (of Diesel Does It Again for the US) - George Carlin Transcript * Narrator: Toots and Tootle enjoy their work in the harbour, pulling and pushing freight cars full of cargo to and from the key. (Toots and Tootle are working hard, pulling and pushing freight cars full of cargo to and from the key) But one morning, the engines were exhausted. (as Toots and Tootle are exhausted, Harry Hogwarts shunts some freight cars together while Casey Jr departs with his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) The harbour was busier than ever. Emelius Browne promised that another engine would be found to help them. * Tootle: Huh. It's about time. * Narrator: Said Tootle. * Toots: I ached so much I could hardly get my wheels to move. * Narrator: Agreed Toots. They waited for the engine to arrive. It came as a shock when he did. (Silver Fish arrives) * Silver Fish: Good morning. * Narrator: Squirmed Silver Fish in his oily voice. Tootle and Toots had not work with Silver for a long time. * Toots: What are you doing here? * Narrator: Gasped Toots. * Silver Fish: Your worthy, um...er, Emelius Browne sent me. I hope you are pleased to see me again. I have to shunt some dreadful tiresome cars, eh? * Tootle: Shunt where? * Narrator: Said Tootle suspiciously. * Silver Fish: Where? Why from here to there. * Narrator: Purred Silver. * Silver Fish: And then again from there to here. Easy, isn't it? * Narrator: With that, Silver, as if to make himself clear, bumped some cars hard. (Silver bumps some freight cars out of the way) * Cars: Ooh! * Narrator: Screamed the cars. * Silver Fish: Grrr! * Narrator: Growled Silver. Tootle and Toots were horrified. They did not trust Silver at all. They refuse to work and will not leave their shed. Emelius Browne was enjoying his tea and iced bun when the telephone rang. * Emelius Browne: So there's trouble in the harbour yard? I'll be there right away. * Narrator: Silver was working loudly and alone. The cargo lay on the key. Ships and passengers were delayed. Everyone is complaining about Emelius Browne's Railway. (as Silver is working loud and alone, hauling some nine freight cars, some engines arrive with some freight cars and passenger cars) Tootle and Toots were sulking in their shed. * Emelius Browne: What's all this? * Narrator: Demaded Emelius Browne. * Tootle: We're on strike, sir. * Narrator: Said Tootle nervously. * Toots: Yes. * Narrator: Added Toots. * Toots: Beg pardon, sir, but we can't work with Silver, sir. * Narrator: Then, in a quiet hurt voice, he added... * Toots: You said you sent him packing, sir. * Emelius Browne: I'll have to give Silver a second chance. * Narrator: Replied Emelius Browne. * Emelius Browne: I'm trying to help by bringing Silver here. Now you must help me, he is the only engine available. (Tootle and Toots obey and go sadly back to work) * Narrator: Tootle and Toots went sadly back to work. Next day, things were no better. Silver's driver did not put on his brakes on properly and Silver started to move. (as Casey goes by, hauling a yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Silver moves and bumps into Tootle, scaring him) He went bump straight into Tootle. Tootle had an awful fright! * Silver Fish: Wake up there, Tootle. * Narrator: Scowled Silver. * Silver Fish: You have work to do. * Narrator: He didn't even say he was sorry to Tootle. (Tootle puffs away) Later, Silver bumped the cars so hard that the loads went everywhere. (Silver bumps the cars, knocking the loads off, while Toots and Tootle watch) * Tootle: What will Emelius Browne say? * Narrator: Gasped Tootle. * Toots: He won't like it. * Narrator: Said Toots. * Silver Fish: So who's going to tell you I wonder? Two goody-goody tattletales like you I suppose? * Narrator: Tootle and Toots did not wanna be tattletales, so they said nothing. (Silver goes away) Silver, thinking he can getting away from his bad behavior, is ruder than ever. Next day, he was shunting freight cars full of China Clay. He banged the cars hard into the buffers, but the buffers weren't secure. (Silver shunts some cars full of china clay into the sea) The silly cars were sunked! Emelius Browne heard the news. The cars were hoisted safely from the sea but the clay was lost. (the cars are hoisted safely from the sea, except for the clay that is lost) Emelius Browne spoke severly to Silver. * Emelius Browne: The harbour master has told me anything. Things weren't much better here before you arrived. I shall not be inviting you back. Now Toots and Tootle, I hope you don't mind having handle the work by yourselves again. * Tootle: Oh no, Sir. * Toots: Yes please, Sir. * Narrator: Replied the engines. Whistling cheerfully, they puff back to work, while Silver sulks slowly away. (Toots and Tootle puff by to work while Silver sulks slowly away) Category:Julian Bernardino